


A Universe Of Our Own

by space_kitten_606



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, requested on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_kitten_606/pseuds/space_kitten_606
Summary: The night put the world into a silent slumber, leaving the outside along with the inside of the bunker in complete darkness. There was no sound, no movement, as a bright flash lit up the open living room, suddenly bringing a myriad of colours into existence. Talented fingers moving through the floating source, moving shimmering particles around.





	A Universe Of Our Own

The night put the world into a silent slumber, leaving the outside along with the inside of the bunker in complete darkness. There was no sound, no movement, as a bright flash lit up the open living room, suddenly bringing a myriad of colours into existence. Talented fingers moving through the floating source, moving shimmering particles around. The movements were precise, each one learned over years of trying and failing, of creating and destroying. One wrong movement, and all that work and time would’ve been for nothing. A round stone looking object floated through the shimmering substance. You gently pushed it in the right direction. Slowly, it was on its way, crashing into a similar object. It might look destructive at first glance, but was a necessity for moving things forward. You smiled at the spectacle unfolding in front of your eyes. It took you a while, and you were so close to giving up, but things finally began to take shape. Literally.

“MC?”, a sleepy voice pulled you away from your happy thoughts. Frantically, you tried to make the shining particles disappear, but it was to no avail. Your fiancee was already stumbling to your side, his eyes filled with wonder.

“How do you do that?!”, Saeyoung whispered, only barely able to contain his excitement. “It looks like a tiny galaxy! Can you teach me??”

You didn’t say anything for a moment, trying to think of something you could say without making it sound too weird. It was not like you could give him a logical explanation that would make sense with the knowledge he already had.

“…what happens if I do this?”, he wondered out loud, immediately after swishing his hand right through the middle. Despite knowing that it wouldn’t do anything you couldn’t help but letting out a small yelp. The space enthusiast didn’t pay any attention to it though, voicing his disappointment about not sharing your abilities instead. After looking at it for a few seconds he tried again, but, just like before, nothing happened. Pouting, he let out a quiet huff.

Still not having made up your mind how to explain it to him you mumbled: “Just go back to bed. I’ll tell you what this is about tomorrow, okay?”   
A soft smile graced your lips, as you places a tender kiss on his red locks.

“Oh no, missy. I’ve noticed you wiggling out of my embrace in the middle of the night since you first moved in! Do you really think I’m gonna let you go this easily?”, he laughed. Due to his excitement, his voice kept getting louder while he was talking. The longer he was talking the more you got scared he might wake up Saeran in the process. In an attempt to remind him to keep it down you moved your hand in a silencing motion, accidentally triggering a meteor shower in the little galaxy still floating in front of you.   
Trying to get a better look on what’s happening now, Saeyoung moved to sit in front of you, his hands resting on your knees.   
He looked like a child looking at a incredibly colourful decorated shop window, the stars and shiny particles reflecting in his golden eyes. You’d love to watch him mesmerized by the play of colours and shapes floating in an endless rhythm forever, but at the same time you were scared of what would happen next. It reminded you of yourself as a child under your blanket at night, having conjured a place in the vast universe for the very first time. You knew you couldn’t leave him without an answer for much longer. And by now, it was also way too late to play it off as a silly dream.   
You let out a sigh. You didn’t have anything to lose anymore, right? Focusing your mind on what you wanted to do, you slowly moved your hand around, tilting the tiny speck of space a little. There, some colourful nebulas came into sight. Saeyoung gasped lightly, as he carefully tried to touch them again. You giggled softly, and touched them at the exact point he had pointed at earlier, changing the shape with no effort.

“Is this…is this real?”, he asked, his gaze trying to catch yours. His voice was a lot quieter now, the first excitement finally ebbing away and making space for genuine curiosity.

You nodded in response but didn’t dare to look at him. Out of your peripheral vision you could see him tilt his head, as he tried to get a better look at your face.  
“This is amazing, MC. It’s like…like your own little galaxy. Did you make this?”

“Yes. I- This is mine. And it’s real. Like…it’s somewhere in the universe.” You could feel your heart racing in your chest. A strange sense of fear got a hold on you, though you couldn’t figure out what exactly made you worry.

“The same we’re in?”

You shrugged at that. “I’m not sure. It’s far away from what humans have discovered yet, though. That’s all I know.”

“So there are other universes?”, he questioned. “Are they like ours? Is there…life?”

“There are other universes, yes, but I don’t know if there’s any life there. It’s possible, very much so, but I can only speak for what I managed to do so far and, to be frank, it’s nothing but wasteland yet.”

Saeyoung nodded, lost in thought. He prompted you to tilt the view between your palms into several directions, looking at it from every angle.

“Can you speed up the developments? Or do they have to happen naturally?”, he mumbled, more to himself but you, but you answered anyway.

“Only a little. I can make different sources collide. I can change their placement. But I have to be very careful. If I move them to quickly, I may destroy them.”

Again, he nodded. While he kept looking at your work, you told him how you first figured out you were able to do this. How, for most of your childhood you thought you had but a very colourful fantasy and how you parents thought that was all there was to it. You didn’t have a real explanation to what this was, or how you did this. It was just a part of you.   
“If I had known how right I was when I called you a goddess.”, he laughed, looking at you with endless pride. “You know, even if you don’t know much about it, I’d love to explore this with you. Only if you let me, of course.”

You felt a weight fall of your shoulders you didn’t know was there. How could you even think for a second that he’d react any different. Unaware of doing so, you let out a relieved giggle. Maybe with his help, you’d be able to do more than just a little pushing around. With your abilities and his knowledge there was no way this wouldn’t work. You didn’t know what was your goal yet, but you’d figure that out soon enough.

Carefully not to trigger something, you reached out to his face and looked into his golden eyes. Their warmth made your heart swell and excitement for what’s to come was filling you from the inside.

“Let’s make this a universe of our own.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the end notes ^_^ 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading. Please don't hesitate to leave me some comments. I'd love to hear your thoughts :)
> 
> Come say hi: [space-kitten-606](https://space-kitten-606.tumblr.com/)


End file.
